Luggage carriers are currently available, either as original equipment or as after-market accessories, and are designed for mounting either on the roof or the upper surface of the trunk of a vehicle. Such carriers, which are typically formed of metal, plastic or a composite, were originally designed to allow luggage or other items to be secured for transport. However, modern, stylishly designed luggage carriers have become popular for their aesthetic appeal, as well as for their functionality.
Another popular vehicle accessory is auxiliary or ornamental lighting, which provides both functional and aesthetic benefits. The functional benefits of auxiliary lighting include enhanced visibility of the vehicle for safety, as well as the illumination of the vehicle itself for convenience. Many drivers also prefer auxiliary lighting to enhance the aesthetics of the vehicle. Such additional lighting may include roof lights, running board lights, fog lights, cab lights, and ground-effect lights.